Free Fall
by The-Great-Catsby
Summary: As Chloe was just a few feet from the sudden impact the only thought was her Cal, the Brit she loved so much. "Cal, I'm Coming." Cal X Chloe. Episode 11 Spoilers.


The rusty serrated blade was thrust roughly into her fiancée's chest. It slid in easily as crimson red blood spurted from his mouth and dribbled messily down his chin.

"Cal!" Chloe screamed: her melodic voice was broken and wet with her tears, collecting at the back of her throat.

"Chloe-"He mumbled, his ocean blue eyes stared directly at her, willing her to make it to the safe side of the fence. His blond hair was matted against his face with his sweat.

With one final push of the blade by the haggard Wakefield and the sound Of Cal's Rib cage cracking could be heard by everyone.

"No!" She screamed as the blade lurched out of her lover's body. Rough, murderous hands pushed his short fame over the wire-link fence and into the freezing Washington waters below.

Looking down she could see him bobbing, peacefully, in the waters below. His blue cardigan and khaki pants soaked.

Cal….

He was at peace now, along with everyone else who had died at the hands of the serial killer whose stories had once enthralled her.

Looking down she remembered why she was fighting to survive. Why had any of them fought? It was only for the ones they loved.

Cal was hers, and without him, who was she?

She was just a pretty girl, who wouldn't be able to survive on her own.

Wakefield's eyes were cold, as he stood a few feet from the fence, taunting her by cocking the blade that had just killed her hope up and down in her line of vision. Her feet were resting uneasily on the wire hoops of the fence, too far to make it to the other side to the bridge-like walkway before the blade and Wakefield came rushing at her.

He knew he didn't have to chase her, or run.

He **never **had to run. His prey was always so disoriented, confused and upset. Just like the beautiful blond haired girl in front of him.

Chloe glanced at her footing, and her eyes slowly made there way up to meet those of her lover's killer.

"You can't have me." She uttered, clearly enough so he could hear as she loosened her grip on her old metal support.

Wakefield didn't look like he cared, like any of things running through the girl's head mattered at all; she was just one less person he would have to kill. She was just making it easier for him to reach his final goal. He didn't understand the subtle victory that was soon about to happen by her own choice.

Chloe let her hands leave the pole that was keeping her balanced on the fence. With her arms outstretched, symbolic in it's own way, she felt her feet leave their footing and she was soon flying through the air, like a sparrow that had it's wings cut.

His eyes caught hers as he watched her sail through the air the same way Cal had, with the same brutal elegance one could only hope to die with.

Chloe's eyes slid shut as she braced herself for her fatal splash into the icy water. She would be at peace, finally. She could see Cal again, and they'd be together forever. She could spend time with Beth, hopefully in heaven she'd still be in one piece. It was odd, but Chloe had been happy to die this way.

She had won; she survived to not be killed by Wakefield. If only for a moment, there was hope for the remaining wedding-goers left.

Henry and Abby watched her fall from their relatively safe place on the hill. They were both unresponsive by now. Everyone they loved had died in the most horrible of ways, but watching Chloe, who had changed so much since arriving at Harpers Island, fall into the water to join Cal, had salty tears escaping Abby's eyes as Henry hugged her to his chest. The rifle was still ready and cradled in his free hand.

As Chloe was just a few feet from the sudden impact the only thought was her Cal, the Brit she loved so much.

_"Cal, I'm coming." _

_

* * *

_

_Blegh, I cried forever after watching this. I had the song which was playing on the show on repeat to get into the mood (Letters from the sky- Civil Twilight) This is my first story that isn't Anime/Manga themed, so be gentle. _

_Please Read and Review. 3_

_Midnight Justice.  
_


End file.
